É você que eu tenho amado?
by Konoha Sisters
Summary: Sasuke esta com Orochimaru, mas certos pensamentos continuam a pertubálo, a imagem dela rondando sua cabeça, afinal o que ele sentia por ela? só descobriria se fizesse uma visita rápida a Konoha.. Songfic.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não pertence a mim, e sim ao Kishimoto-sensei, se bem que ele poderia dar o Sasuke-kun para mim de Natal...

Música: Dana Glover – It is you (I have loved)

Resumo: Sasuke esta com Orochimaru, mas certos pensamentos continuam a perturbá-lo, a imagem dela rondando sua cabeça, afinal o que ele sentia por ela? Só descobriria se fizesse uma visita rápida a Konoha... Songfic.

"**É você que eu tenho amado por todo esse tempo"**

A noite estava estrelada, se bem que ultimamente ele não tinha reparado na noite. A única coisa que rodava em sua cabeça, era treinar cada vez mais e se tornar forte o suficiente para matar aquele causou todo sofrimento de sua vida: Uchiha Itachi. Ele o odiava com todas as suas forças e seu dia de vingança estava chegando. Não havia ninguém em seu caminho para lhe atrapalhar, tudo estava quase perfeito. Ainda faltava uma parte de seus objetivos, a parte que ele julgava a mais difícil: Reconstruir seu clã, mas àquela hora não era para pensar nisso, tinha que primeiro matar seu irmão, somente quando ele estivesse morto poderia pensar em outras coisas.

Sasuke parou de treinar por um momento, aquilo estava tedioso. Era sempre a mesma coisa, ele comia qualquer coisa que pudesse sustentá-lo e depois partia para treinar, hora acompanhado, hora sozinho. Os shinobis da vila do som eram todos inúteis, nenhum servia para fazê-lo testar toda a sua capacidade. Resolveu parar por alguns instantes o treino que estava fazendo sozinho. Depois de muitos dias sem olhar para o céu e ver como a noite andava, resolveu fazer aquilo exatamente aquela noite. Ele saiu do galpão em que se encontrava e caminhava lentamente por entre uma floresta fechada, pensando em mil maneiras de matar seu irmão torturando-o até a morte para que ele sentisse na pele o que seu clã sentiu. Sasuke continuou a caminhar, havia uma clareira ali perto e ao lado dela um lago. O garoto foi até perto do lago, deitou na grama e olhou pro céu. A noite estava tão linda, pura, as estrelas estavam aparecendo e tinha um pequeno vento. Esse vento bagunçava o cabelo do Uchiha que se encontrava deitado. Algo se aproximava dele, Sasuke pode sentir, e quando se aproximou o suficiente ele atacou com uma kunai prendendo, o que fosse, no chão. Seus olhos mostravam algo que ele não acreditava: Não era época daquilo! Quer dizer, não era época daquela flor que ele prendera com a kunai: Uma pétala de Flor de Cerejeira. Aquela flor o lembrava de alguém que ele vinha tentando esquecer, alguém que ele deixou em um lugar por medo de perdê-la. Era melhor que ela ficasse em um lugar onde ele tinha certeza que ela ficaria bem do que ao lado dele, correndo perigo toda hora.

Essa noite seria como uma daquelas outras, em que ele não pregaria o olho pensando nela, não adiantava lutar para que aquelas memórias que lhe atormentavam viessem á tona, pois elas vinham. E cada vez que ele as recordava descobria algo nela, algo que o surpreendia.

_There is something that I see_

_Existe algo que eu vejo_

_In the way you look at me_

_Na maneira que você me olha_

_There's a smile, there's a truth in your eyes_

_Há um sorriso, há uma verdade em seus olhos._

Lembranças que invadiam sua mente... Quantas vezes ele a viu chorar por ele? Por amor a ele? Por uma preocupação? Aqueles olhos verdes que o tanto fascinavam, aquele brilho que só aqueles olhos tinham, quando o viam. O sorriso que ela só sabia dar para ele, justo aquele sorriso que o atormentava. Ela dizia amá-lo e ele tinha certeza que aquilo era verdadeiro, só nos olhos dela dava para perceber a intensidade daqueles sentimentos. Era muito cruel da parte dele ignorar aquilo. Mais do que ninguém ele sabia, só que ele tinha que protegê-la. Ao lado dele ela sofreria e se ele partisse e não voltasse mais para ela? Será que ela chegaria até o ponto de desistir da vida dela por ele?

_What an unexpected way_

_Mas de uma maneira inesperada_

_On this unexpected day_

_Num dia inesperado_

_Could it means is this where I belong_

_Poderia significar que este é o lugar onde eu pertenço?_

_It is you I have loved all along?_

_É você que eu tenho amado o tempo todo?_

Sasuke não queria admitir para si mesmo que sentia falta dela. Para destruir os sentimentos dela, ele dizia que ela era insurpotável, mas mesmo assim ela continuava a gostar dele. Em algumas missões ele arriscou a vida e ela sempre se preocupou com a saúde dele, mesmo quando estava no hospital, todos os dias ela ia visitá-lo, fazia de tudo por ele. Mas desde quando ele se importava com isso? Afinal, ela não passou de uma companheira de time! Ela era fraca e não era muito útil em alguma missão. Talvez fosse esse fato de ter sempre que protegê-la que o fez reparar mais nela. Porém, não foi só uma fez que ele nada pode fazer e a pessoa que a acabou salvando foi Naruto. Isso mostrava para Sasuke o quanto ele estava fraco e precisava de mais poder, mesmo que tivesse que vender sua alma para o Orochimaru...

_There's no more mystery, it is finally clear to me_

_Não é mais um mistério, está finalmente claro pra mim_

_You're the home my heart searched for so long_

_Você é o lar que o meu coração procurou por muito tempo_

_And it is you I have loved all along_

_E é você que eu tenho amado o tempo todo._

Mesmo vendendo sua alma ao Orochimaru, ele não conseguia esquecê-la! O que ela havia feito com ele? Desde quando ele se importava com ela desse jeito? Quando que ele começou a pensar mais nela? O Uchiha lembrou: Quando ele a deixou em Konoha, naquela noite em que ela sentiu que ele iria embora e que ela tinha que fazer algo para impedir, se declarou para ele, implorou que a levasse junto, mas sua decisão já estava tomada, mesmo que ela se amarrasse a ele não a levaria. E assim foi feito, um pequeno golpe rápido e ela acabou desmaiando em seus braços. Sakura... Nome de flor... Nome do anjo que devotava todo o seu amor para ele, mas que ele não poderia carregar junto mesmo que pudesse. Ela sofreria mais e se caso ele não conseguisse matar Itachi e acabasse morrendo, ela iria sofrer mais ainda.Não era justo colocá-la no meio de algo por egoísmo dele.

_There were times I ran to hide_

_Houve momentos em que eu corri para me esconder_

_Afraid to show the other side_

_Receoso de mostrar o outro lado_

_Alone in the night without you_

_Sozinho na noite sem você._

Houve momentos em que ele preferia machucá-la só pra que ela não visse seu outro lado. O lado de Sasuke que se importava com ela, que se preocupava com ela, que sofria com ela, que não queria deixá-la por nada. O que ele mais queria era que aquilo acabasse o mais rápido possível para que ele voltasse com vida! E voltaria pra ela, a pessoa que se preocupou com ele e quem sabe ter um futuro ao lado dela. Estava difícil de admitir que ela o havia conquistado, era mais difícil ainda assumir pra ele mesmo que a amava. Sasuke daria qualquer coisa para poder estar ao lado dela, sentir o cheiro de Flor de Cerejeira que só saia dela, poder sentir o calor que vinha do corpo, poder sentir mais uma vez o toque delicado e carinho dela... Só mais uma vez...

_But now I know just who you are_

_Mas agora eu sei quem você é_

_And I know you hold my heart_

_E eu sei que você prende meu coração_

_Finally this is where I belong_

_Finalmente este é o lugar onde eu pertenço_

_And it is you I have loved all along_

_E é você que eu tenho amado o tempo todo._

Sasuke se levantou, olhou fixamente para uma estrela. Ela brilhou forte, era como se ela estivesse mandando um recado para ele. Estava disposto a sofrer as conseqüências de seus atos, mas não agüentaria mais um minuto! Ele simplesmente decidiu vê-la, pelo menos mais uma vez. Seria a última e definitiva vez. Estava precisando dela naquele momento, nem que fosse para vê-la de longe, já bastaria. Claro que ao sair do esconderijo de Orochimaru, ele estava quebrando milhões de condições que o próprio havia posto, mas a essa altura ele não estava nem ligando, seu pensamento estava focado nela. Seu coração se apertava só de pensar na possibilidade de vê-la...

_And no more mystery, it is finally clear to me_

_Não é mais um mistério, está finalmente claro pra mim_

_You're the home my heart searched for so long_

_Você é o lar que o meu coração procurou por muito tempo_

_And it is you I have loved all along_

_E é você que eu tenho amado o tempo todo_

Já fazia um dia que ele estava a caminho de Konoha, estava indo o mais rápido possível, tinha que chegar lá até o anoitecer, pois assim poderia agir sorrateiramente, sem correr o risco de alguém o ver. Logo chegou em Konoha e estava de noite, agora é só procurá-la. Sasuke varreu a vila inteira, mas não a encontrou. Será que ela havia ido para alguma missão fora da vila? Não... Ele tinha certeza que ela estava ali em algum lugar daquela cidade, ela estava esperando ser encontrada por ele! Mas que droga, por que pelo menos uma vez ela não poderia ficar em um lugar só, parada? Ai também já era exigir muito.Só sobrara um lugar que o Uchiha ainda não havia ido: Naquela ponte onde eles costumavam a se encontrar quando eram genins.

Tinha alguém ali. O garoto se preocupou para que a pessoa não percebe-se que ele se encontrava por perto. Ele deu um sorriso, que só ele poderia dar, havia a encontrado.

Sakura estava perdida em pensamentos: Estava pensando em Sasuke, no dia que ele havia deixado Konoha. Acabou saindo uma lágrima de seus olhos...

Ninguém iria atrapalhar, não tinha ninguém por perto. Sasuke se arriscou, começou a se aproximar lentamente dela. A garota ainda continuava perdida em pensamentos, pois não notou a presença de alguém se aproximar.

Sakura foi desperta de seus pensamentos ao escutar passos bem próximos a ela, não poderia ser Naruto, pois ele se encontrava com Hinata. Kakashi também não era, pois estava cumprindo missão fora da vila. Aquele chakra era conhecido, ela se virou e olhou.

Os olhos de ambos se fixaram.

Sakura não acreditava. Aquilo só poderia ser uma ilusão ela não encontraria Sasuke tão facilmente...Quer dizer, ele a encontrou. Aquilo era um milagre. Ele não havia mudado muito: Tinha crescido, estava mais encorpado, mas seu cabelo continuava do mesmo jeito que se lembrava.

Sasuke sentiu uma contentação invadir seu peito. Ele voltou a caminhar em direção a Sakura. Ela estava linda, havia se desenvolvido e não usava mais aquela roupa de antigamente: A nova roupa acentuava mais as curvas que essa nova Sakura tinha.

Sakura sentiu suas pernas falharem por um segundo...Aquilo era real, era o próprio Sasuke que estava ali a olhando fixamente!

_Over and over I'm filled with emotion_

_Repetidamente eu sou coberto de emoção_

_Your love ,it rushesthrough my veins_

_Seu amor corre através das minhas veias_

_And I'm filled with the sweetest devotion_

_E eu sou coberto com a mais doce devoção_

_As I look into your perfect face_

_Enquanto eu, eu olho para seu rosto perfeito._

Sasuke parou bem próximo a Sakura. Ele pode ver o quanto ela estava surpresa com ele ali, aqueles olhos verdes ainda mostravam a paixão de anos atrás. Sem pensar duas vezes, Sasuke puxou Sakura para perto dele ainda a olhando nos olhos, aproximou lentamente seu rosto do dela. Pode perceber que a garota fechou os olhos, ela esperava por isso há algum tempo e ele não demorou a colar seus lábios aos delas. Era um beijo que continha saudade, paixão, ressentimento, necessidade, era um beijo apaixonado. Uma mão do garoto se encontrava na cintura dela e a outra se encontrava na face delicada da jovem. Sakura mantinha as duas mãos apoiadas no peito do Uchiha. O garoto a mantinha presa contra o suporte de mão da pequena ponte. Os dois tiveram que se separar, pois ambos precisavam respirar. Sakura apenas manteve sua testa colada com a de Sasuke. Ele tinha que sair dali, antes que ela falasse algo, pois se ela disse uma palavra, ele com certeza ficaria ali com ela e isso não podia acontecer! Sem que ela percebe-se, o Uchiha agiu rapidamente e lhe deu um golpe. Mas antes que a garota perdesse os sentidos:

-Sakura, arigatou. Gomen...

E novamente Sakura caiu desmaiada em seus braços. Sasuke tomou todo cuidado com ela e a pegou no colo. Foi para a casa da kunoichi e entrou pela janela dela que por sorte estava aberta. Adentrou no quarto e a colocou na cama. Sasuke pensou em deixar um bilhete pra ela, mas não... Era coisa de menina. Só tinha uma coisa a fazer, retirou a camisa e deixou ao lado dela. A roupa não ia lhe fazer falta, mas era bom deixar algo, dizendo que ele iria voltar, e que ele realmente esteve ali. Olhou novamente para o rosto de Sakura, que tinha uma expressão serena. Passou seus dedos pelo rosto dela, lhe deu um beijo rápido e saiu do quarto da kunoichi antes que alguém suspeitasse que ele estivera com ela...

_And no more mystery, it is finally clear to me_

_Não é mais um mistério, está finalmente claro pra mim_

_You're the home my heart searched for so long_

_Você é o lar que o meu coração procurou por muito tempo_

_And it is you I have loved all along_

_E é você que eu tenho amado o tempo todo_

_And it is you I have loved all along_

_E é você que eu tenho amado o tempo todo_

_And it is you I have loved all along_

_E é você que eu tenho amado o tempo todo._

Sakura acordou em sua cama. A última coisa que se lembrava era de que Sasuke havia voltado e tinha a beijado! Por um segundo ela duvidou, aquilo poderia ter sido um sonho. Ela sentou na cama e ao olhar onde estava deitada, encontrou a camisa dele, a que ele estava usando. Sakura caiu na realidade, o beijo era verdadeiro! Ele realmente estivera ali com ela, pegou a camisa rapidamente e a abraçou, sentia o cheiro do seu adorado Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke voltou rapidamente para o esconderijo onde se encontrava Orochimaru, claro que o ex-Sannin notou a sua falta, mas tudo aquilo havia sido recompensado: Ele tinha feito algo que estava com vontade de fazer e agora que descobrira o porque dele pensar nela o tempo todo. Ele, Uchiha Sasuke estava amando Haruno Sakura.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado, pois eu gostei, escrevi com todo o amor e carinho q eu tenho pelo Sasuke-kun e pela Sakura-chan. Please mandem reviews só para q eu possa saber o que vocês acharam, até criticas estão sendo bem vindas... Arigatou... Ja ne...**


End file.
